The bane of olympus
by strawhatted demigod shinobi
Summary: My student... he himself but claims to be a "god". He brought his siblings and children into the same exact farce. Carrying on an ideals from an Age of Titans. My teachings only gave him arrogance. But chaos but comes order. Stories are always different on both sides of a war. Maybe I should see this New Age for myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Bane of Olympus.
1. prologue

Prologue: The forgotten sage

XXX

A blond haired boy ran from his mother holding with a determined face. As he sprinted his mother was in tears begging for him to come back. Apparently he was a half-blood ( the child of a god and a mortal) and his father abandoned him with this crazy witch called a mother.

Although he eventually cut into the woods and lost her. He slumped on an oak tree as he rubbed a hand through his hair. He honestly didn't know what to do from now on. And then a feeling washed over him like a tsunami, he was alone. From then he just sat and watched the sunrise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RRRRRRR" a loud growl broke through the forest. Lukes heart dropped then pounded through his chest. He looked behind his tree and saw something that he knew would scar him for life. About thirty yards away a giant lion biting into a mans leg. Blood gushed down his leg and stained the ground around them. The teen was even more stunned when he saw the man with a pitiful look on his face. what the hell was he pitying he got his leg ripped off. then in then breaking the silence he patted the beast head "come on why are you so mad huh...'' with that the feline released its locked jaw and took a few steps back. And then he got an idea and pulled a scroll out of his red and black (not sure if stained from blood) cloak. When he opened the scroll, inside were words on it with writing that looked chinese in a circular pattern with intersecting lines. With a puff of smoke a full pig roast appeared that could probably feed a family of five adults. the lion walked closer and sniffed the fine cuisine. It feasted while the man wrapped his leg with bandages. When the two where done with there respective task the lion walked up close to the man and sat next to him. Which was almost made luke smirk because it was twice his size. the blond reached out and instead of having another limb put out of commision, the feline let the hand pat its head. A ferocious beast was starting to look more like a house pet. A very large house pet.

"So you're not going to bite me now?" he joked when the furry creature bumped his head into his chest knocking him over. ';ll take that as a no ' he mused "my names naruto nice to meet you." with a foxy grin he stood. using a branch on the woodland floor he balanced himself. as he looked in lukes direction. 'You coming out or are you just gonna be a stranger." knowing the gig was up he came out. it took all his courage not to run in the other direction when he saw the great cat tense and show its teeth. When he stood in the presence of this 'naruto' he felt power. obviously he wasn't normal but that raised a question. "Are you a god?" Naruto almost sweat dropped. "No…" he was about to ask a follow up question when he was cut off. "i am the great hero of the leaf, defender of balance, son of the yellow flash, the eternal toad sage, I am naruto uzumaki at your service." He announced proudly. 'Do you know any gods" the teen finished from when he he was rudly interrupted. "no." "are you from greek mithology" that made the sage frown. "the f*** is greece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On olympus. Zues.

"Finally awake i see typhoon".


	2. Origin of a god

Chapter 1:

"Ok so the jist of this is 'greek mythology' is that there are self-proclaimed gods", naruto stated with a doubtful expression. Luke was starting to get annoyed. For the last half-hour he was explaining how the gods were well gods. "Thier immortal, shaped reality, and have complete rule. that is the textbook definition of a god." Before a retort could be made he was cut off "Im not exactly an expert at this. I **Just** learned that i'm a demigod so just let me finish!" After a huff he continued. "Before the gods were the Titans." The listening sage just facepalmed at the logic, but kept quiet. " One day the fates, the gods of the past, present, and future told the Leader of the Titans one of his kids would overthrow him." A snicker filled the room coming from a giant cat owner. "Let me guess this, he imprisoned them into someone since they can't die" he mused. "and then, let me guess. The Child of Prophecy faces the all powerful titan and brings peace to the world." Luke had a deadpan look on his face that made Naruto know he hit the nail on the head.

While he muttered something about stupid gods ripping off him, the preteen demigod continued the legend. "Actually yes" he said slightly surprised. "Kronos the lord of the Titans ate his children." As the wind blew through the trees. The ninja expression hardened. "Kronos, you say?" Noticing the shift in tone. "Yes…" he spoke eerily. Naruto waved his hand in a go-on gesture. "When it came time for the last child to be eaten the mother, what ever her name was switched the baby out for a rock and sent him to an island out of her husbands watch. The baby was Zeus god of lightning." The mans eye was twitching at this point. "So gaki thinks he's a god" he said so low that luke couldn't hear it. The pure rage in his voice made the sleeping beast stir from its rest. Looking around for a potential going back to its slumber. "On this island Zeus grew and came back to face his-" "stop!" his elder commanded. Seeing the stern look on his face, luke half expected to be attacked. When the man just cracked a grin on his face As he broke the silence. "Anyways" he began shifting the mood. "You tell me all this but I still don't know your name". "Luke Castellan". The sage yawned "nice to meet you".

The man got up and stretched as the great cat stood with him. "Forget history never really liked learning anyways" he finished as dusted the dirt of his clothes and took the bandage of his once ugly wound that look deep, but was now fully healed. He glanced at his new feline friend and frowned. "You know you need a name don't you how about… Saiken" The wildcat poked its nose in his direction which he took for a yes. "Ok Saiken lets go." As he started to leave the newly orphaned Luke, said person called out "Where are you going mr. keeper of balance." A grin grew to a smile as he pointed in a random direction. "Me and Saiken are going to explore the world, Maybe its time I step back into the world. See if gaki did a good job, or if i'll have to completely beat some sense into my little student." Pushing the dangerously threatening, carefree statement to the side, Luke realized something, the turn of event wiped from his memory, he was in a world with monsters that will try and possible succeed at killing him. "Can you use some company?" Smile never dropping, the response was spoken without a blink. "You'll probably die coming with me. I mean I might just wage war with gods." Maybe he was crazy, but something about wanting to fight gods felt natural even if it meant almost certaindeath, but yet he wanted friends and a life so the 'might' made the deal juicier. "If I die; I die a legend" A thumbs up was his response as he followed the sage and his lion in silence until he popped a question. "Why did you call the King of the Gods 'gaki'." That made him stop as he felt four pairs of eyes on him. Even Saiken wanted to know apparently. "Because i'm the one who trained him him to fight his father." Leaving the two of his companions frozen as he resumed his walk. As a storm began to brew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King of Gods sat in in his temple with his fingers tapping his throne as he eavesdropped on his teachers conversation; Naruto of the Whirl Pool, also known as Typhoon. To be honest he was nervous. After hearing the announcement from typhoon, he had no reason not thought that he would have died from old age at this point. So apparently he couldn't die from old age, like those hunters of his daughter Artemis. But he could die in battle. Although the king knows he's scotch free at this point. 'Its funny' The god of justice' mused 'he has the strength to challenge one the big three at full power without having to follow the ancient rules.' he thought as he stared at the sword embedded in his thrown. 'But he not is he?' Out loud he uttered three words that a blond thousands of miles heard like a scream. "Bring it on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And thats a rap.**

**Ok im glad so many people bothered to read my story. **

**Every minute im getting followers. So thank you. But i have a few questions for you readers do you prefer i do like 2k chapters every 9 days do about 700 word chapter every few days. Also please review good or bad its appreciated the good fuels me to fix the bad things the reviews tell me. Next time The adventures of luke and naruto i can skip it and get closer to canon or write it either way its up to you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!  
><strong>


	3. Fighting A Serpant

**Authors Note:**

**Ok i'm updating again finally. Its been a day but it feels like years. Well i dont own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But i would be very thankful if I got the profits. Begin! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Artemis stood before her father, wondering why she was summoned. Today was such a good hunt too. 100 hellhounds was a good morning start. She needed to finish up and go back with her hunters. Zeus was really taking his time. Almost on cue he appeared in crackle of lightning, dramatic as ever. "Artemis, goddess of hunt come forth." taking one step forward she was almost nose to nose with her father which was really kind of creepy, but she knew better than to question the king. "I have an assignment for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was starting to regret going with with the group. He knew naruto wasn't stupid but the notion was being tested. When they first hit civilization, he was hit by car that he continued to demolish. By means of some lack staff that formed in his hands. After a bit they split up and when they rendezvous he was being chased by a police car with a bag food cans while riding on Saiken's back. Naruto grabbed him by his collar, choking him as the lion out ran the police and darted in the woods. After an intense breather, a series of curses rang through the area.

"Ok, what the Hades?!" He shouted at a carefree receiver, who was picking his ears. "Your loud, what happened you were so cool a minute ago." "I couldn't breath a minute ago!" He retorted before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Ok, why were you being chased by cops." he said with a more patient, voice. "So those guys were like law enforcers?" Getting a nod.

**Flashback**

_ Naruto was currently exploring the town. Despite being hit by that bar it was pretty interesting. The technology was far more advanced technology. Apparently this generation could simply get on a plane and circle the world in less than a day, no wonder obesity was a problem. Eventually his wandering led him into what looked like the slums. At first glance you could tell it was a bad neighborhood, what was his first sign? A dead body at his feet with his feet. Its head and lower body were missing. Normally he would give some type of burial to him and pray but seriously to who? Zeus? So Naruto just examined it. It looked like a piranha selectively consumed (what seemed to be a him) down to the bone, and then ate that to. He was wearing a purple shirt that read 'Camp Jupiter'. While trying to piece together what happened to the man. A blade slashed his back. Seriously he was getting inattentive. Even though the wound wasn't deep, for some reason it stung like fire. "Monster i'll slay you here." a feminine but powerful voice rang with venom. The blond just started raised a brow. "Monster?"_

"_Zeus has spread the word of Typhoons rise, and you share its scent." The woman moaned the last part. "mmmmm, yes he will be most pleased" she said licking her lips. "Typhoon?" Naruto didn't quite get why she kept calling him Typhoon. A why would Zeus…._

_ 'Of course, I forgot all about the 'name' thing' He concluded, but why would this woman know how he smelled. He's pretty sure that hes been out of it for a long time so how does this woman know who he is? Unless she was there before he left the world. "Wondering how i know that sent aren't you?" She laughed with a voice that would give jeepers creepers nightmares as a skeleton broke threw a beautiful womans skin. Naruto hopped back a good twenty feet to see a beast about ¼ the size of kurama which was still enormous. It was scaly and looked kind of looked like an iguana covered in a thick green slime. "Now Typhoon face me, Cratas the Daughter of Chaos!' A tongue shot out of the monsters mouth and naruto barely dodged. The tongue hit a house behind him shattering under the pressure. The tongue retracted as she licked her lips. "Why are you not fighting do you wish death." Naruto crossed his fingers and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." When nothing happened. 'What the hell!? he screamed on the inside as he kept his calm appearance. Cratas seemed to be amused when she elaborated. "Whats wrong you can't even move!" She yelled. "Well now, I'll kill you and spill the blood your blood on Olympus. Zeus will fall along with those children of his! So you Bane of Olympus shall fall." Her tongue shot out again but was met with a black staff that didn't move an inch. Slightly surprised her tongue flew back to her. "So you'll put me in a grave, huh?" A snickering voice came from the sage with his eyes shadowing his eyes. "Good luck, I tried a razor to my throat, healed before I could bleed out. And i doubt you're strong enough to kill me." Shoving his staff to the ground, his unnerving voice released a phrase from his lips he's heard thousands of times. "Far stronger have tried." _

_ Filled with rage the primordial shot her tongue at hypersonic speeds only to be blocked but also shoving the staff out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Again and again naruto felt his body assaulted by the slimy organ and breaking ribs and bones. Cratas was went in for the kill as she shot her tongue at his gut with all the strength she could muster. She grinned as it made contact and he was sent crashing through a building with it still punching its way into his stomach. When it finally died down the daughter of Chaos tried to retract her tongue when it was filled with a sharp pain that made her scream. A blond figure left the dust with the tongue in hand. "I'm a little offended. Zeus hit harder at 15 then you do now." A disappointed blond continued "But yet you call yourself a god, and Do you know why that white haired idiot calls me a 'Bane'?" Cratas was shaking at this point. "I know how to kill an immortal." pulling the tongue sending the god flying in his direction. When he slammed his elbow into the giant serpents face. Knocking her down unconscious. Dusting himself off he felt the pain in his ribs when the adrenaline wore off, falling to one knee. "well maybe i bluffed" he joked. Using his staff as support he stood back up. "Next time you come at me so arrogant," He said as the sun shined on his hair making it seem as if he was glowing. "I'll kill you. Your lineage doesn't make you strong I doubt you ever trained in your life. Pathetic." He muttered the last word under his breath. When a arrow was shot in front of him with a package attached. When he picked it up, a white and black car with flashing lights pulled up. Something told him that this wouldn't end well when he whistled for Saiken. Said beast pulled up as Naruto hopped on its back and rode off while being chased by the automobile._

_**End of flashback.**_

_ "So you fought and beat a primordial and picked up a mysterious packet?" "Pretty much." Luke fell backwards at the comment. When the sage started "Well might as well see what this is. Opening the bag he saw green bills, with a fat man's face on the front curious while Luke was wide eyed " Thats about half a million dollars" shrugging it off naruto read the note on the side of the bag _

_ -Naruto Uzumaki _

_We are allies for now but should you wage war ill send you to the deepest pits of Tartarus._

_ -Zeus _

'_Blunt as always huh gaki?'_

_**And chapters done**_

_**I know this was supposed to be the beginning of luke and naruto's adventure but i only got one thing that told me yes. But next chapter i will. **_

_**The name thing is that if you say a gods name they can eavesdrop on your conversation. **_

_**Please Review good or bad its appreciated.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Quick update Foreshadow like a bitch

**Well im sorry i havent updated, exams are a struggle. **

**Well first off thanks for bearing with me and i promise omake's and 2k chapters every upload if i get 20 reviews this chapter hahaha.**

**For real though, message me to read your fanfics, i don't care if you follow me or not, just reviews, i crave it like its crack. Bear with the grammar after this ill go back and fix mistakes after i get a beta reader. Well lets get ready to Rumble!**

Chapter 3: Legend in the making

It was official, Naruto was proud of his new companion, Fighting a hell hound and making it out in one piece. As he poured alcohol on the giant claw mark a cross his chest, swears ran throughout the motel room. The flame in Luke's eyes were burning like the sun. "You see this is why we shouldn't live in the woods!" Dabbing the wound with a rag he wrapped a bandage around the young boy. "meh, i ran into fifteen of those things on my way here, for some reason there's a ton of them here." Sitting Luke up he secured the wrap so it would stay in place.

Luke had a deadpanned expression on his face."You do know if Saiken wasn't there I would've died, right?" The feline just gave a nod yes. Biting his thumb the blond seemed to be deep in thought when a sinister grin made its way to his face. "Well, maybe you should be strong enough to not get yourself killed." he said in a laugh similar to that of a demon. "Well we better get you trained now, huh?" Despite his chances of death without training, he'd be better off with monsters then that sadist man,or god, or whatever he is: it's hard to tell at this point. "There is no way in hell i'm going to let you train me!"

An innocent look popped on his face. "No, no, no, no, no…." he mused. "My training would kill you, sorry its way too late to be trained by me." That raised a brow but any one would be better than a man who trained Zeus. "However I know some other beings that will train you." That struck fear in his heart. " Beings.." he uttered nervously. "Yes nine of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HAHAHAHA.**

**for real i typed this in an hour.**

**my computer keyboard is shot so ill have to buy one tomorrow, swear longer 2k chapters from now on, but i had to show that i'm not dead. Sorry if this pissed you off but with just 4 reviews even flames ill post a 3k by wednesday to make to make it up to you.**

**Love you all Bear with me. **

**and omake.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX**

**omake**

"Artemis i have an assignment for you." the king of the gods announced in a serious tone. Feeling the heat of the words she responded "whatever it may be my lord." Zeus clutched his throne as he began. "The children of the titans are rising." A wide eyed Artemis just continued to listen to her objective. "They call themselves the Teen Titans."he said when he was cut off by his daughter. " There killed." shock covered his face"What!" as she finished. "Were still alive because we haven't been cancelled yet like that show Naruto or teen titans, or the kanes. readers love us' they will always read us" (all pjo and hjo characters eyes face towards you)

"You'll always read us right, you love us and we love you, cancel us and we'll find you…."

**END.**


	5. Progression

****Ok just got a new keyboard. I'm going for 3k but warning "Any very pissed off fan boys or girls will be very pissed of this chapter." Not to mention this, if i'm moving too fast let me know…. I do not own the rights to hot pockets. That is all. * last thing * read No Rest for Heros, My inspiration for this story*****

****Chapter 5:Progression****

** "****In order for you to train I need you inside of me!" Said a certain blue eyed ninja. Slowly backing away, Luke responded nervously, "hey if thats how your swinging thats your business but I like girls. The elder of the two face-palmed. "No, not like that" dragging his hand down his face as he elaborated. "Look this is going to take a while to explain so i'm just-"**

**when the demigod cut him off. "Just what?!" Mildly surprised that the kid had the balls to cut him off, he let him finish his out-burst. **

** "****I haven't asked you one question, this whole time we've traveled. How are not a god?**

**How did you train Zeus? And what the hell are you?" Slightly winded the huffed softly waiting for the answer. His response was a slap on the back which felt horrible since he just wrapped a fresh wound. "Why didnt you just ask?" he grinned. "You really want to know?" With a quick nod he got his answer. Getting in a meditative position he told Luke to do the same. Stretching his arm out and forming a fist, For some strange reason Luke felt a incredible urge to fist pump. 'Just do it' he heard from a voice in his head. 'well here goes nothing'.**

**The first feeling he got was like his soul getting ripped from his body in a very delicate fashion. When the feeling faded, he found himself in a deep forest with a massive waterfall on its edges acting almost like a fence. "What do you think?" A voice came from behind him. Turning and seeing his travel companion he asked. "So… where am I?" With a grin and malicious aura he dodged the question. "You said you wanted to be trained. This will give you a fighting chance against anything you could ever come across." Taking it all in the demi-god realized something. "Why do you keep dodging my questions?" With a snicker he finally answered. "You seem so content, on getting answers I decided thats how you'll get trained." Before the teen could ask another question he continued. Pulling a bell out of thin air. "Every time you get a bell you get a question answered in 100% honesty." Holding out his hand luke quickly shook it. "deal".**

**Naruto let out a loud cry. "Shukaku!" Immediately the ground began to shake. At this point Luke wasn't sure if it was him or a earth quake when a giant raccoon broke through the woods. A 100ft tall one made of sand in fact. "Gaki how've you been over the last time you visited." The beast said in a raspy voice. "All good. So, you feel like 'training' a kid." Wondering how he could talk so casually to a monster he listened for his fate. "eehhhh….**

**you know what, sure. What do I need to do?" Throwing the bell to shukaku he instructed the two of their goals. "Ok Luke try to get the bell while does his hardest to keep it away from you." "Wait wha-" jumping back 15 ft the sage yelled "******START!******" ****As one was pelted with sand the other laughed maniacally.**

**(10 hours later)**

**If he must say so himself, Luke was doing pretty good. He'd only been crippled beyond repair 266 times… As of now make that 267. "Shukaku good job, Luke even better." Luke who couldnt move a bone waited to be healed as he spoke. "How am I doing good I haven't even made it to him yet." After healing the boy he answered the question. "Your a unarmed, untrained, and under aged. Yet you only died 267 times against Shukaku in 10 hours, You're already better than most academy students after a day." That lit the newly revived Luke' s face up. "I'm doing that good." rubbing his chin he replied. "Then again academy students are 5 - 12 years old on average." He laughed as went and cried in the woods. Waving his hands he told Shukaku bye. Then he snapped back to the real world.**

**Luke's eyes cracked open looking extremely confused. After realizing he was out of that hell-hole he went to ask a question which was answered before he could even ask it. "It's amazing I know that much training and work and you're not even tired." he said cracking his neck. "Maybe a little bit stiff, but what you just went through was like a dream but real." That didn't help at all. Seeing the dumb look on his face, he elaborated. "Okay look,your mind was inside of mine. So your body was resting this whole time, However your body didn't get any of that that is a form of training that gives you skill and muscle memory." Analyzing the information was easier but something still wasn't right. "So why do I feel stronger." "Because you are" was the only response he got, and the next thing he knew the conversation was over. **

****The battle of LUKE AND SHUKAKU****

**Luke stood in front of a 100 ft beast with no fear in his eyes and brown in his trowsers. "Come aAaAt Me." Shukaku laughed at the voice cracked and started to head to the woods. "Where do you think your going?" Yelled the young demi-god. The tailed beast just replied. "Away come back when your balls drop." In rage Luke threw a rock from the ground which barely reached his knees. In response thousands of sand bullets were sent as his chest. Meanwhile on the sideline Naruto face-palmed "Really strawhatted demigod shinobi? Why, just why would you do that to a kid. I bet no one reads this garbage go die in a whole."**

****Well why i go cry myself to sleep, I wish you readers happy through writing this i was told i wouldn't be home the 24th-27th. Please please help my addiction to reviews if you supply me with reviews I supply you with story. good, good ****

****NEXT TIME THE FIRST DEATH OF THE STORY THAT SERVES ANY ROLE IN THE PLOT WHAT SO EVER!****

********aDIOS MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS****


	6. Farewell BLEEP

**Yep i'm back after all of this and one more thing WHY ARE YOU all so blood thirsty i say i'm gonna kill someone off and you blow up my pm box telling me who to kill. Why honestly why would i kill off hades or Nico. sheesh. I don't own pjo or naruto but i do own the right to kill all these characters in my story, and here's the first death of the story.**

Naruto slapped a mosquito on the wall

BOOOOM!

**JK seriously though lets start.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Farewell *BLEEP*

Its been three months since Naruto first gripped a gun and honestly, he loved them.

To think he could just pull a trigger and have bullets fly faster than Tenten can throw shuriken.

Adding in his special ingredient to the bullets they shot through a forest Literally.

While he was at the weapon shop though it was kind of sad when he saw how they didn't have any shuriken or kunai.

But it cheered him up when a little bit of seal action got him a non-reloadable, overpowered, silent pistol.

While he strapped up on bullets to put in the seal on the clip of his Glock 45. ,For some reason his traveling companion grabbed a sword.

Seriously why the hell a sword those normally were pretty insufficient with fighting, but the boy had skill.

Using his sword he didn't cut himself so it was ok.

What was strange was that Luke didn't pick up a katana.

Nope he had a light blade that would probably snap under any pressure that could break a board in half.

The only reason the sage allowed such a thing was because of the orange guard and handle.

Naruto watched Luke duke it out with Shukaku. That SOB for some reason made him proud.

The boy could actually touch Shukaku now.

Those bullets of sand landed on his skin but a newfound pain tolerance allowed him to stay standing.

Learning from many of their past battles Luke hopped on top of the arm that was being aimed at his body.

Taking light steps so that he wouldn't sink into the sandy limbs of the giant raccoon.

He raced up his arm and chopped at the limbs of earth trying to grasp his legs.

Reaching the shoulder he ran chucked his sword at shukaku's head.

Wide eyed Shukaku made every inch of sand on his body into sharp spikes.

That was responded back with smirk.

The same tricks wouldn't work a 49th time.

Using expert footwork he glided over each spike by narrowly touching the sides of each spike instead of the tip.

Hearing the *ring ring* Luke tossed his sword like a javelin which hit directly on the mark knocking the bell off of the beast' head.

Almost tasting victory The teen leaped off the one tailed and began to clench his fist around

the bell when a menacing *CRACK* was heard.

"FUUU"he cries as his surroundings are erased and he found himself in their current run down motel room in Miami.

**Artemis.**

"Artemis i have a assignment for you." She listed as her father Zeus gave his command.

"There is a man out there that can be a big pain in the ass to Olympus."

Raising an eyebrow, she wondered if this was an assassination mission.

Being the goddess of hunt she'd probably be grade A at it ,but humans weren't fun sport at all.

Theres a reason she turned men to jackalope before hunting them.

"This is a mission that no one may catch word of."

Ok this was beyond him being pissed at someone, or something.

The last time this was said was when he had Hercules…..

'Oh no! Could he have broken the oath?' The eternal virgin thought.

"Theres a man that i want you make sure doesn't make contact with my daughter Thalia"

Almost choking on her spit Artemis spoke up.

"You broke the oath and you only ask i keep one man from seeing her." She said in a irritated and confused voice.

"Considering how our friend down stairs will try to kill her and torture her for eternity.

Are you sure this mere man is the only one i should keep from seeing her. Why don't I just have her join the hunt?"

Sighing the King of Gods Gave his most direct answer,

"Do what you must just be sure not one piece of contact is made. And believe me this mans human but not a mere man."

"How so?" The hunt goddess asked for elaboration

"Simple, Besides training me to beat my father?" he asked in a joking fashion.

His daughters face was way too hilarious for him not to snicker despite the conversation.

Swallowing the shock she followed up.

"Like what?"

"He's the one that put Gaia in a herse."

Only one thing could describe this rush and lost of breath.

She was Flabbergasted.

"HOW CAN A MAN DO THAT!" she asked/screamed.

Another sigh was her response.

"He was strong as shit" he said bluntly.

It was surprising, despite being cautious he seemed to hold the utmost respect for this mysterious man

"And he didn't appreciate her and the Crooked One cutting off his friends nuts."

"What man did they do that to."

"Not any man, the King of Gods before me" he said leaving his daughter to put together the pieces.

"Ouranos" she spoke in a mellow tone.

"I never told you how I became God of Justice did I?"

"no.."

"Because he trained me to fight Chaos for him while he left."

A second after putting each piece of that puzzle together she fell to the ground foaming out the mouth.

Zeus face palmed. Maybe that information was too much for even a god.

**3 months later**

After awakening from a haze she got the specifics and went to find Thalia Grace.

Bringing along her lead hunter Zoey, she searched the daughter of Zeus.

When they finally found her the damn girl said NO!

Seriously if zeus wouldn't have had her head…

Ok maybe she was over exaggerating but it was extremely stressful to keep someone from going somewhere without force.

She had to stop for Zoey constantly which was pretty unusual.

Maybe its because she must cover being the moon and keeping up with a god.

Even for vets like her its a pretty hard fight.

Eventually they moved from Illinois to Miami.

Artemis had provided her with money despite the apparent rudeness.

Honestly Zoey might have actually popped a nerve dealing with that girl.

Anyways the two shadow Thalia from a distance as she checks into a motel that seemed pretty rundown.

Little did she expect to hear a lightning bolt and a roar of a beast.

Oh no, this was a distinct, dominant roar,

THE NEMEAN LION.

Rushing in she drew a her bow and cocked an arrow.

As she adjusted her aim she saw two figures behind it.

One was a familiar teen and the other was a face she couldn't forget.

Bulging blue eyes, Blond spiky hair and four fox like whisker marks on each cheek.

Yep that was the taboo, seeing the other taboo.

She'd failed her mission.

Only one thing left to do to protect Olympus,

They Fired their arrows.

** Lukes pov**

I easily enough blocked the younger girls arrow.

Shukaku basically trained him about projectiles.

Although his sword had broken in half seriously why did he buy that sword.

Jumping back the two intruders dodged claw swipes from Saiken.

"What the hell" The girl in the next rom screamed.

**Normal pov**

Naruto stared down the girl in the next room.

Honestly she looked a bit emo but thats not what caught his eye.

Those stormy eyes filled with electricity.

At first glance he could tell that was HIS daughter.

He felt raw rage build up in his gut as he saw the loneliness in her eyes but it burnt out quick.

Out shunned by the arrow in his chest.

Yep that had hit a wind pipe.

Hurting like hell he didn't show it and looked at the bow totters while attempting to keep a straight face.

"So guess your not here to sell cookies huh?" The sage remarked as he called back saiken from the assault.

Summoning his black bow staff from his wrist he chucked it which the goddess of hun easily dodged.

Turning to luke he smirked. "Go get 'em Tiger".

Nodding Luke used what was left of his sword to charge the younger of the two which led to him being flipped and and a bow aimed dead at his face.

Saiken hopping on Zoe attempted to take a bite out of her neck when using her legs zoey flipped the lion over her.

Having faith in her lead hunter Artemis tried engage in hand to hand combat.

Seeing a intent on his life the sage opened his eyes to reveal a split in his pupils.

Being a keen hunter Artemis noticed the change immediately but still charged.

Almost like a Judo master he grabbed her wrist pulling it forward and landing a clean elbow hit in the nose.

Although not being exactly week, clenching the arm he grabbed she gripped his sleeve and threw him into the wall and through it.

Launching a volley of arrows at the rubble she saw the arrows brake on contact.

Almost as if she was shooting stone.

Pulling another boa staff out of his wrist he began to smack each arrow away.

Running closer he clashed with the had unsheathed a hunting knife.

During the more one sided power struggle on Artemis he asked,

"So care to tell me why you came up and attacked us?"

The Eternal Hunter simply retorted "Because you're simply too much of a threat."

That caused a sinister smile, "oh is it because of gaki ditching his daughter?, If so then yeah i'm gonna kick his ass hard!"

Hopping back Naruto pulled out his glock and attempted to blow her to hell.

When an arrow from the sun itself and hit the side of the gun making him and artemis go wide eyed. A clip sprayed and killed 50% of everything a mile in that direction.

Including Luke and Zoey.

**And i'm gonna end it here. Yep that happened. But now that they're in the underworld dead what happens to the story of thalia, annabeth, percy is it over? And hell ya naruto is order so theres that. Next vengeance but vengeance for who?**


End file.
